henshinheroesrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Grongi
The Grongi are mysterious humanoid beings. Appearance While in their true Grongi form the Grongi have very little in the way of clothes. Usually just some leather or cloth wrapped around the more private parts of their anatomy. In Grongi form their skin is very tough and looks pastelly, it's color ranging from purple, red, green and black, but other colors exist as well. In both their Human and Grongi forms they have a tattoo somewhere on their body that is a stylized image of an animal, they have parts of said animal integrated into their Grongi bodies, not as much as creatures like the Undead, or the Fangire, sometimes it's hard to tell what the animal is without looking very closely. The Grongi are capable of evolving into stronger forms if they kill enough people each transformation making them look more and more animalistic than the last, adding sharper claws, more muscles, armor and sometimes even weapons onto their bodies. Abilities Apart from the power to flit between human and Grongi forms at will, as well as their power to evolve as they continue killing humans Grongi don't really have any uniform powers, aside from being very tough, incredibly resilient, and superb skill at fighting. Most of them have unique powers of their own, from launching needles to spitting acid, usually the powers are related to the animal they represent. The Rest Little is known about the Grongi at present. They kill humans as some sort of game called "The Gegeru" the more causalities someone inflicts means the more points they get, apparently the object of the game is to kill enough people so that humanity will become just as violent as the Grongi are, if not more. The Grongi have an odd naming system, the first part of their name indicates their rank in the Gegeru so "Be" are the Grongi who do not take part in the Gegeru, the weakest of the lot, "Zu" Grongi are weak Grongi who have just begun playing the game, "Me" are the level above them, the middle tier Grongi who have gotten into the game at full swing, "Go" Are the high level Grongi, and the strongest Grongi playing the game, "Ra" Grongi don't actually play the game, instead they are referee's and scorekeeper's, "Nu" Grongi don't play the game either, instead they craft tools and equipment for the other members of the tribe, "N" Grongi are the rulers of the Grongi tribe and the most powerful and violent, they tend to kill both human's and Grongi which makes the rules of the game look even more complicated to human eyes. The middle part of their name is their given name. The last part of their name relates to the animal they resemble, the "Ba" class of Grongi are insects and arachnids, if their name ends with "Da" then they appear as mammalian creatures, "Gi" Grongi are aquatic life forms and fish, reptiles and amphibians have "Re" at the end of their name, "Gu" are winged creatures like birds or bats, and the "De" Grongi are plant-based. Category: Species